


My One Desire

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Darryl Noveschosch-centric, Domestic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Platonic Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Realization, Sad, Some Humor, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: "It'll give you all that you desire!" Bad said with a smile"Then where's Skeppy?" Quackity asked.(Based off of the stream yesterday. No use of real names cause ew. Also the self harm tag is just cause there's a moment where Bad doesn't take care of himselfintentionally and yes that counts as self harm)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 306





	My One Desire

Bad grinned widely as he spread his arms, looking at the egg with wide eyes.

"The egg will give you all your desires, Quackity!" Bad said happily, standing tall as he looked up.

"Really?" Quackity asked. "Then where's Skeppy?"

Bad froze and lowered his arms, slowly turning around to look at Quackity. "What?"

"Where's Skeppy? You said it'll give you everything you desire. Where's Skeppy?" Quackity asked and Bad glared a bit, turning his head away and looking back at the egg.

Bad stared at the hard, red exterior and frowned.

"Where's Skeppy?" Bad mumbled to himself, to the egg and Quackity stepped forward, standing next to him as they looked up at the egg.

Bad slowly lifted his hand and placed it on the shell.

"Where's-" Bad frowned more and thought. Skeppy didn't like the egg. Skeppy hated the egg. Bad tried to make Skeppy love the egg and it corrupted him. Skeppy was better and left him. Skeppy moved out.

Skeppy was the only thing he ever cared about and wanted.

_He isn't what you truly want_

"He is," Bad responded to the egg, looking up at it. "I want Skeppy back."

_We'll get him back. Have him return to me and everything will be fine_.

"I can't get him back to you because he left me because of you." Bad's voice started to shake as he made a fist and lightly pound it against the egg. "Skeppy won't even look at me now because of you. He doesn't trust me because of what you made me do. He hates me and he's all I've ever-"

Bad covered his mouth as a sob ripped itself from his throat and Quackity put a hand on his shoulder. "Bad, we should go." He said and Bad shook his head.

"No, no no no no because when I leave it'll just- It'll make me forget and-" Bad equipped his pickaxe. "It has to go." 

_No_

Bad took a step back as he felt an intense energy surge from the egg and suddenly Punz and Ant were in the entryway.

Quackity equipped his axe and put an arm in front of Bad.

Bad lifted his own pickaxe over his head and started to chip away as Punz and Ant tried to attack him, Quackity successfully protecting him as he broke the egg.

"YOU MADE ME LOSE THE _ONLY_ THING I LOVED!" Bad yelled and Ant froze, looking over at him and Quackity took it as his chance to pin him to the ground with a foot on his chest. Quackity turned and hit Punz with the blunt end of his axe and he crumpled to the ground.

Bad was breathing heavily as he stood over the shattered pieces of egg now, falling to his knees as erupted into tears.

Quackity looked down and saw the blue returning in Ant's eyes and released him. 

"Bad?" Ant said and moved over to Bad who shook with tears. Quackity rubbed his neck sheepishly as he glanced over at Punz, who was most definitely passed out and probably concussed.

"I lost him Ant," Bad sobbed as he leaned into his friend. "He hates me and it's all my fault because of a stupid egg-"

Ant rubbed his back and ignored Quackity who was fumbling around as he tried to lift Punz up and bring him to literally anyone with medical intelligence.

Ant heard a loud thump and turned to glare at Quackity, who held his hands up in surrender and picked up the blonde man he had just dropped.

"Skeppy will understand, Bad. You- we both were under mind control, we couldn't think for ourselves." Ant mumbled and Bad shook his head. "No bit it's- We want power, yes? I still do, power over the server because who doesn't, and the egg just gave me ways to get that power." Bad sobbed. "And I abandoned Skeppy for it."

"Bad, we were under control of an alien egg. It got to you by offering you power first. Skeppy will understand, he saw what it did. He left because he didn't know how to save you." Ant promised and Bad still shook in his hold.

"I don't even know where to find him," Bad sobbed under his breath. "He moved out- He didn't tell me and I didn't even ask."

"Hey, hey it's okay, I'm sure we can ask someone if they know where he is." Ant promised. "We'll find him, everything will be okay."

~~~

"Hi Puffy," Bad greeted, looking at his feet as he shifted foot from foot, his hood and designs pink as the color slowly returned.

The pirate sheep crossed her arms, glaring down at him. "Hi Bad." She greeted, voice cold and Bad rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, so- so, Uhm, I destroyed the egg." Bad stated and her eyes widened. "Did you really? Like on your own?" She asked and Bad nodded, sniffing.

"It- I realized that... That, well you know. The egg promised to give you all your desires," Puffy nodded as Bad spoke. "But I realized that... The only thing I really wanted, or desired, was-" "Skeppy?" Puffy asked and Bad flushed a bit and nodded.

"And now he's gone. And I'm assuming you want me to help you find him?" Puffy asked and he nodded again.

Puffy uncrossed her arms and sighed. "I don't know where he is. I'm sorry, I wish I did. But all he told me was he was going far away."

Bad bit his lower lip as it threatened to tremble and inhaled shakily. "Okay, uh, thank you." He said, trying to hold back sobs and Puffy opened her arms to him. "Bad, come to Papa Puffy." She said and Bad let himself cry into yet another one of his friends' arms.

She ruffled the air between his horns and swayed side to side a bit with him, taking deep breaths so Bad would subconsiouly do the same.

"We'll find him Bad," Puffy promised and Bad shook his head.

"He's gone Puffy. We don't know where he is and I said and did such horrible things when that stupid egg was possessing me. I trapped him in there thinking he'd like it because I was being so stupid and now he's gone." Bad sobbed and Puffy made a soft shushing noise.

"Bad," her voice was soft and motherly. "We'll find him, okay?"

"...Okay."

~~~

They'd been traveling for four days now.

Puffy and Ponk had teamed together and gone North.

Punz had cleared all of the east quickly and was helping Ant search the south.

Awesamdude and Bad searched the east.

They were all trying to find something, anything, that helped them find Skeppy.

Not only were they helping look for Bad, but Skeppy was their friend too, and with the whole egg thing going on none of them had even thought about looking for him but now they all felt guilty.

Bad held back tears each night they went to sleep without having found Skeppy and Sam would try and comfort him.

Though after two weeks it was getting harder.

"We've looked everywhere Sam! What if he just left the whole SMP!?" Bad cried out on the fifteenth night and Sam no longer knew what to say.

"I'm sure he didn't," Sam said, but even he didn't know if that was true or not.

"I miss him so much," Bad sobbed as he brought a red sleeve up to wipe at his face. "I miss him."

"I know."

"And I love him."

"I know."

"I messed up."

"I know."

~~~~

Bad slowly walked behind Sam as they walked through the spruce forest. His movements were sluggish and slow despite having taken two days to rest and eat and heal up.

Sam was worried for his friend and had suggested turning back multiple times but the other declined him each time.

Sam was scared because he knew Bad wouldn't give up until they found Skeppy, that he'd probably walk himself to death before he stopped looking, bu there was no way to convince him to turn back.

Sam would've just gone back himself if he wasn't sure that Bad would die out here by himself.

He just wished they'd find Skeppy soon. They'd been using their communicators with the others for the past few weeks, Puffy and Ponk had turned back during the first week, they hadn't brought enough supplies with them. Punz and Ant were currently on their way back as they were getting tired now.

Bad wobbled on his feet and Sam moved to steady him. "We should stop for the night." Sam said, noting it was getting dark and Bad shook his head.

"We have to keep going, just for a little bit." Bad sobbed and Sam sighed.

"Fine, only for another hour." He said and Bad smiled at him.

Just as they made to walk again, a pillager raid came from the shadows and Sam jumped into action, pulling out his sheild and blocking arrows.

Bad was too weak to protect himself and Sam pulled Bad behind his sheild, struggling to fire his bow while protecting his friend.

"Oh nnononono," Sam started to panic as the closed in and Bad tried to hold his own.

Sam just barely missed an arrow when suddenly an explosion happened behind the raid.

"WHO-" The raid panicked as they turned to their new attacker and Sam rushed Bad to safety a few feet away befre joining in the attack, another person emerging from the shadows and taking down the raid.

Sam finished and stood up, facing the other person and he gasped. "I- BAD!" Sam turned to his friend quickly and Bad was already on his feet, staring at the other figure with wide, teary eyes.

"Geppy?" He whispered and Sam stepped back to allow the two to have heir moment.

Skeppy lifted his head box off his shoulders, letting the solid diamond thud to the dirt ground. He had a large scar across his cheek but other than that, he was the same old Skeppy.

Bad rushed forward, sobbing and hugged the other figure tightly.

"Omigod S'geppy I missed you so much and I'm so sorry for everything I did and that stupid egg, I'm sorry I made you leave-" Bad was cut off by his own sobs and shook as he looked up at Skeppy, who frowned a bit but also had tears in his eyes.

"Bad," Skeppy spoke, voice hoarse and Bad wanted to cry even more. "I thought you chose the egg."

"No, no the egg made me. It and it's stupid muffiny brain powers and I'm sorry. I would've never chosen anything over you if I had my own free will. The egg promised me my desires but it took you away and that is all I've ever wanted." Bad sobbed and Skeppy moved his arms to hold him.

"Really?" Skeppy asked and Bad nodded. "I destroyed the egg and I've been walking for weeks to find hyou, you really just disappeared, y'know?" Bad said, laughing wetly and burying his face in Skeppy's neck.

"I"m sorry, I wanted to get as far away from all that stupid shit and that fucking egg." Skeppy said. "Language." Bad mumbled into his neck and Skepyy chuckled a bit, holding Bad tightly.

"I'm sorry for leaving." Skeppy said and Bad shook his head. "No, I'm sorry for everything I did to make you leave." Bad apologized and Sam sighed loudly, aking the two jump as they were reminded he was just watching them.

Sam smiled and held up his communicator. "I told Puff and the guys we found you. Before we head back though Bad should rest up for at least a week. He's been walking himself to his grave looking for you." Sam informed and Skeppy pulled away a bit to look at Bad, who looked away under the scrunitizing glare.

Bad had bags under his eyes, notably thinner, clothes dirty and skin a dark gray. Skeppy raised a hand up and held Bad's cheek, the other nuzzling into it and Skeppy smiled warmly.

"You guys can stay at my base for a bit before we head back." Skeppy said and Bad smiled.

Thank you," He mumbled.

~~~

Sam was glad they found Skeppy.

Really glad.

Skeppy was his friend after all, not to mention the stress it'd been causing Bad.

However he really wishes he'd been partnered with someone else, or that at least someone else had come with them so he didn't have to third wheel.

Sam watched in pain as Skeppy hugged Bad from behind as the other was washing up dishes from their breakfast.

Skeppy pressed gentle kisses to Bad's neck and the other giggled happily, squirming away from the teasing touches.

"Geppy!" He cried out happily and Skeppy laughed. "What, you ticklish or something?" Skeppy teased and attacked his neck with light kisses, making Bad shriek and laugh.

He then dropped the plate he was holding and turned, bringing Skeppy's face up to meet his in a long, loving kiss and Skeppy broke it by pinching his sides, making Bad erupt in laughter and shove a handful of soap suds in his face.

Yeah, Sam really wishes someone else had come instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam the Dad Third Wheel. 
> 
> God oofers I'm all for the egg and all but please Bad, Skeppy cimes before the egg.
> 
> Anyway check it my Twitter if you're poggers! @sonayesul


End file.
